


Put Your Love to the Test

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, First Aid, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Monster of the Week, Old Friends, Rimming, Season/Series 06, Stetopher Week 2017, Teenage Drama, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Before heading off to college Stiles tells the pack about how he's dating Peter, but leaves out that he's dating Chris as well. They find out at the worst possible time-Thanksgiving.





	Put Your Love to the Test

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the messy tags, if I missed one please tell me.  
> This wasn't supposed to go like this.  
> This is for the cross generational issues day.

“You guys don’t have any room to complain.”

 

Everyone turned to Theo.

 

Everyone meaning Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Liam. Derek had left as soon as the words “I’m dating Peter” came out of Stiles’ mouth.

 

“Are any of us good people, excluding Scott?” Theo shifted his footing. “None of us are perfect, so we shouldn’t judge.”

 

Stiles blinked. “I never thought I’d say thank you Theo-“

 

Malia rolled her eyes. “You’re just backing Peter up because you get along with him.”

 

“He’s your father.” Theo frowned.

 

“That doesn’t mean I get along with him.”

 

Scott put a hand on Malia’s shoulder. “Can we just hear Stiles out first?”

 

“There’s nothing to tell, it just…” Stiles shrugged, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Kind of happened.”

 

“But why tell us now? The night before we have to fight a bunch of chupacabras?” Malia glanced at the others, hoping for support.

 

They were in the dark school parking lot, having made preparations earlier. A wind blew, tossing the girls’ hair and tugging at the hood of Stiles’ hoodie.

 

“Because Peter’s likely to show up. And I thought you should know why he’ll stick by my side instead of helping, you know, everyone else.”

 

“I still don’t understand. I thought you and Lydia were dating.”

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “Obviously not. And we…” Stiles turned to Lydia.

 

“We talked about long distance dating and figured it wouldn’t work out. You and Scott at least will be in the same state. Stiles and I likely wouldn’t be that far apart, but…” Lydia shrugged.

 

“But you’ll be leaving Peter behind. That’s still long-distance dating.” Malia’s brows furrowed together, really confused.

 

“But he’ll have us.” Scott nodded at Stiles, he understood. “He’ll still have a pack. It won’t bother him as much with us supporting him.”

 

Malia sighed. “Still kind of strange you’re dating my dad.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help a tiny smile tug at his lips. He bit back anything he wanted to say, because he wasn’t just dating Peter, he was also dating Chris Argent. But there was no way he was letting the others know that.

 

It was rocky enough for them to accept him dating Peter, he couldn’t imagine what they would say if they knew about Chris. There was no way he was having that conversation with Scott.

 

The details of the fight were gone over, Stiles tuned out a little, then noticed Theo staring at him.

 

There was something in the chimera’s eyes that suggested he was suspicious. Well whatever, Stiles had handled Theo before.

 

And if anything went wrong he’d just get Liam to reign Theo in. Those two hadn’t admitted their crush out loud yet, but Theo did tend to tone it down when Liam was upset.

 

Stiles turned back to the others, ignoring Theo.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was glad Peter showed up to help with the chupacabras because the ugly things were almost too much to handle with just the pack.

 

They were all busy fighting the snarling, teeth ridden things off when one latched onto Peter. He let out a whimpering howl, grabbing its head, stabbing it with his claws and tossing it, ripping it from his body.

 

Stiles ran over to his side, skidding to a stop in the mossy underbrush of the Preserve.

 

Peter was bleeding from his side, the teeth marks were still visible in his skin.

 

The chupacabras were large, round beasts. Still too many teeth.

 

Peter panted, glancing at Stiles, eyes neon blue.

 

“O-ok, you’re ok, let me-uh…” Stiles hovered his hands over the wound. He pressed on it lightly and Peter grimaced, turning to snarl at the advancing chupacabras.

 

They flicked their spiny tails back and forth, their purple fur glistening sharply.

 

Peter growled.

 

“It’s deep, you need time to heal.”

 

One snapped at Stiles’ foot, he pressed closer to Peter. The chupacabras moved closer till there was a folly of gun fire.

 

Stiles instinctively ducked his head.

 

A few of the chupacabras dropped dead and the others retreated, before Theo came running through to slaughter them, eyes glowing, blood dripping from his fangs.

 

Stiles turned around to see Chris come walking over the bodies of the chupacabras. “What are you doing here?” Stiles still had his hands pressed to Peter’s side.

 

Chris glanced at Peter.

 

Peter turned to Theo, who changed back, nudging a dead Chupacabra with his shoe.

 

“It was really great timing. Those things could have killed Stiles and Peter.”

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t hear about this?” Chris came over and took Stiles’ blood covered hands away from Peter’s side.

 

Peter stood up, but turned, keeping his injury away from Chris.

 

“Let me check if it’s infected, who knows what they’ve been eating before they got here.”

 

Peter relented and Chris pulled out a flashlight. He put it in his mouth and looked at Peter’s wound.

 

Theo came over to Stiles. “Here.” He pulled his shirt off and offered it for Stiles to use to clean his hands.

 

“Don’t you want it back?”

 

Theo shook his head. “There’s too much blood and I think there’s some Chupacabra guts mixed in too.”

 

Stiles took it with shaking hands and wiped the blood off.

 

Theo glanced at Chris and Peter. “I take it it wasn’t coincidence that Argent showed up. He may have known about the chupacabras, but he had to know where we were.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “He could have followed us. He knows how to track.”

 

“But why’d he come to you?”

 

“He heard Peter. Didn’t you hear him?”

 

Theo took a step closer, shoe mushing through spilled Chupacabra blood. “Just admit it already, there’s more going on here than just Argent coming to the rescue at the last minute.”

 

Stiles glared. “Swear you won’t tell the others.”

 

Theo smiled. “I swear.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes. “If I say anything and Peter finds out about it, he can…” Theo turned to Peter. “You can tell Liam that…I like him. One secret for another.”

 

Peter nodded.

 

Theo turned back to Stiles. “Sound fair?”

 

“Sure.” Stiles walked over to Peter and Chris.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Months later, Stiles was home for Thanksgiving break, ready to rest up and not worry about school work for a while. He had planned on seeing Peter and Chris during that time as well, because while Skype calls had sufficed, and Peter had Chris as well, it wasn’t the same thing.

 

What Stiles had not prepared for was a group of hunters coming through town, nabbing Peter.

 

Stiles had barely any time to throw his hoodie on and call Chris. The two had been at Peter’s apartment.

 

Chris had been busy helping Melissa deal with meal planning as they were splitting the days of when the pack ate versus when the kids had time with their parents.

 

Night fell quickly and Stiles found himself in an open warehouse, a cool breeze blowing through as he stared down the five hunters.

 

One lady held a knife to Peter’s throat, while a tall guy pointed a gun at Stiles.

 

The leader, a middle-aged guy with graying hair was facing down the barrel of Chris’s gun.

 

The other two stood watch behind Peter, just in case he broke free of his bindings.

 

Stiles could just make out the rope wrapped around Peter’s ankles and to a ring in the concrete.

 

“Christopher, any time now would be lovely.” Peter didn't seem to be in a rush to get out.

 

Chris’s eyes slid to Peter, but then back to the man in front of him.

 

“I don’t understand you Argent. I could forgive the change in attitude after…well everything in the past three years, and even chalk up you fucking a Hale to that as well. But…” He pointed a thick finger at Stiles. “A kid? Have you lost your god damned mind?”

 

“I’m nineteen. Got a late start in school, so totally legal-“

 

The leader waved his hand and the guy with the gun moved to grab Stiles.

 

Chris swiveled. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Casey.”

 

The guy paused.

 

“How are you okay with dating someone the same age as Allison?”

 

Chris punched the leader in the face and clipped Casey in the leg.

 

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have mentioned that.” Peter snarled, eyes glowing as he snapped free of the rope holding his arms and ducked as Stiles came barreling over, fighting for the knife with the lady.

 

Peter cut free and charged at the two that finally came up to help.

 

It was a matter of seconds for everyone to be taken care of, except the lady Stiles was still fighting with.

 

Stiles turned, to ask for help, when she slid the knife, cutting him in the hand. “Shit!” Stiles clutched the oozing wound.

 

The lady turned to run but Peter went off after her.

 

Chris slid his gun into the waistband of his pants as he came over to Stiles. “I’ve got first aid in the car.” He took hold of Stiles’ hand, to keep pressure on the wound.

 

“Fuck!” Tears bristled in Stiles’ eyes. “That really fucking hurt. Why does everyone in movies cut themselves in the palm? Are they into the pain?”

 

Chris chuckled.

 

Peter wandered back over. “Here, darling, let me.” Peter put a hand over Stiles’ wrist and took the pain.

 

Stiles sighed. “Thanks. Still bleeding like there's no fucking tomorrow though.”

 

“If only they had heard your potty mouth they would have realized you’re not the fragile boy that they thought you were.”

 

Stiles snorted. “I’m a man, have you seen my stubble?” He raised his chin, showing off the spattering of facial hair.

 

“Very impressive. For a cub.” Peter smirked.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Stop it, if we wait too long, Stiles is going to need more stitches.”

 

“No one’s dead, right?” Stiles looked around.

 

“I adhere to the rules, don’t worry." Peter resisted rolling his eyes. "No killing unless there’s an obvious threat to life.”

 

“I meant-“ Stiles glanced at Chris. “I couldn’t see where the bullets went…”

 

“They’re not dead.” A cloud passed over Chris’s face and he let go of Stiles’ hand, turning to leave the warehouse.

 

Stiles and Peter followed.

 

Stiles jogged to Chris’s car. “But you wanted to kill them, right?”

 

Chris opened the back door and pulled out an emergency kit.

 

Peter circled to lean against the trunk.

 

Chris glanced at Stiles, but said nothing, opened the kit and pulled out hydrogen peroxide. He opened the bottle and poured it on Stiles’ palm.

 

“Fuck!” Stiles pulled his hand back, watching the bubbles.

 

Chris got a needle and took hold of Stiles’ hand again.

 

Stiles went white.

 

“Christopher.” Peter went over to Stiles’ side and let the young man turn into his chest. “Grab hold of me if you need to dear.”

 

Peter met Chris’s eyes. “You can’t close yourself off from us anymore. We know you, more than you probably wanted anyone to know you.”

 

Chris threaded the needle and uncurled Stiles’ hand. “Don’t clench up.” He slid the needle into Stiles’ skin.

 

Stiles whimpered and shut his eyes, breathing against Peter’s black V-neck.

 

Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles. “I understand you’re upset.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.” Chris continued sewing Stiles up.

 

“I’ve lost family, I know how you’re feeling. I’ve known you longer than Stiles has been alive…”

 

“That’s not the problem.” Chris was concentrating, but seemed to have softened a little. “I appreciate you being there when I need you Peter. I just…” Chris sighed and shook his head.

 

A moment passed, then he cut the thread and pulled out a bandage.

 

Stiles turned, tears sparkling in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Chris finished and packed the kit away. “I just wish they would let Allison be. Someone always brings her up, deciding what she could have done, making her out to be…” Chris’s voice shook and Stiles plastered himself to Chris.

 

They cried together, sharing different pain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, the pack was getting their Thanksgiving together.

 

There were two turkeys, because growing supernatural children, a ham, mashed and whole potatoes, squash, yams, rolls of three different kinds, cranberries from a can, a varied bowl of salad and that was before desert.

 

They had it in Peter’s penthouse apartment because there was nowhere else to have the kids which included Mason and Corey, the parents, Peter and Derek, Parrish, Deaton and even Nolan when he showed up.

 

There was mass pandemonium and Chris took a moment to sit by himself on one of Peter’s mid-century lounges across from the table.

 

Stiles was busy talking with Scott about his hand, Scott seemed concerned. “You’re lucky it wasn’t worse. My mom could have looked at it for you.”

 

“I know, but Chris patched me up.” Stiles flexed his hand, feeling the stitches tug.

 

“You’re lucky you called Argent to help,” Nolan piped up from across the table, fork full of potatoes.

 

“Well, yeah, of course I called him.” Stiles’ plate was empty. He played with his fork though.

 

“But you could have called me, or Derek.”

 

Stiles turned back to Scott.

 

“Malia would have helped too.”

 

“Yeah, but it didn’t concern you.”

 

Scott frowned. “What do you mean…?”

 

Mason cleared his throat, sitting on Stiles’ right. Mason stood and started talking, giving an impromptu speech.

 

Stiles was glad for the distraction.

 

Then after the slight applause, Mason sat down and Melissa started calling the kids over to the kitchen counter for pie.

 

As the adults wandered through, there was a knock on the door.

 

Peter turned to Chris. “Can you get that?” Peter had a spatula and the other adults were busy.

 

Chris got up, setting his drink on the clear coffee table, on the coaster. He didn’t need Peter getting huffy about water marks on his furniture. Chris went to the door.

 

Stiles watched, stabbing his pumpkin pie. He was pretending Scott and Malia weren’t giggling over blueberry pie.

 

Chris paused when he opened the door.

 

There stood a thick man with dirty blonde hair and a goatee. He had a pierced ear. He grinned when he saw Chris.

 

“Milo?”

 

Milo smiled, holding up a case of Budweiser. “Long time no see Argent.”

 

Chris blinked, surprised. “How did you know I was here?”

 

Noah came over, having left one of the armchairs to walk over. “I called him. As a thank you, and I figured being surrounded by my son’s friends that having someone you knew in your line of work would be a refresher.”

 

“You make it sound like we’re a menace!” Stiles called.

 

Noah turned. “You are a menace.” He smiled and went to get pie as the kids laughed, going back to talking, having pretended they hadn’t heard the conversation.

 

“So, can I come in?” Milo wore a faded jean jacket and black pants.

 

Chris stepped aside and shut the door when Milo came past.

 

Milo whistled as he looked around. “Nice place.”

 

“It’s Peter’s.”

 

Milo paused. “Peter Hale?” He took a longer look around. “Should have figured.”

 

Peter came out from around the kitchen counter. “You better not be thinking of swiping anything.”

 

Milo snorted. “As if I-“

 

“I seem to recall you taking my grandmother’s antique vase and dancing around with it as if it were a guitar.”

 

Milo laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, well there was a reason I wasn’t invited back to your house.”

 

Peter smirked. “It’s alright, it’s just Derek and myself mostly.” He took the beer, trying not to wrinkle his nose.

 

Chris smiled.

 

“Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that by the way. Talia was a great person.”

 

Peter took the beer and went to put it in the fridge.

 

“I didn’t bother him, did I?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Chris steered Milo to the lounge and they sat down.

 

Deaton came over to talk with Milo.

 

“It’s been a long time, I know. I got grey in my hair now. Needs to be in the right light for it…”

 

“It’s dyed,” Malia cut in.

 

Milo didn’t seem surprised.

 

“That’s Malia, Peter’s daughter,” Chris explained.

 

“Just says what she wants, huh? Sounds like her dad.”

 

“I can hear you Milo!” Peter turned to glance at him.

 

“Why are you hiding over there anyway?”

 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “I am not hiding. Would you rather I not fix you a plate?”

 

Milo opened his mouth and then shut it.

 

Malia laughed.

 

Peter turned his back.

 

Chris stared at Peter’s ass.

 

Deaton got up, called away by Melissa and Derek, who were talking about some of the art Peter had on the walls.

 

Milo settled into the cushions. “So, are you and Peter…?” Milo made a vague hand gesture.

 

Chris glanced at him, seemingly confused.

 

“Oh come on, you must be, or have by now. You two were always making eyes at each other in school. I was sure one of you was going to kill the other after finding out who you really were, but…” Milo shrugged.

 

“Peter and I had a few flings.” Chris scratched his beard. “But that was before the fire.”

 

“Oh.” Milo patted Chris on the shoulder. “Well, he seems domesticated now. So can’t have been all bad?”

 

“This is recent, last year he was locked up in Eichen.” Chris grabbed his glass and took a drink.

 

Milo made an unpleasant face. “Hopefully it’ll work out then.”

 

Stiles turned around, having finally got sick of Scott and Malia’s overt displays of affection.

 

Chris smiled at him and patted the cushion between himself and Milo.

 

Stiles got up, ignoring Scott’s “Hey where are you going?”

 

Stiles plopped down and tried not to lean into Chris. He wanted to, he really did, but Milo was staring at him and right there, so that was a no go on snuggling. Sadly.

 

Peter came over and handed Milo a steaming plate of food. “I suggest you eat over the coffee table.”

 

Milo laughed. “You think I’m some kind of barbarian and will get food everywhere if I don’t?”

 

“No, I just don’t trust the space between your legs and the cushion.”

 

Stiles giggled.

 

Peter ran his hand through Stiles’ hair.

 

“You don’t have to keep playing host you know,” Stiles muttered.

 

“Only for a little while longer, at least until there’s less suspicious eyes.”

 

“What suspicion? My dad knows and Scott and everyone knows I’m with you.”

 

“Yes, but…” Peter sighed and glanced at Chris.

 

Chris pulled at Stiles’ flannel, gently yanking him back against him. “It’s ok Stiles. If they want to judge, then so be it.”

 

Stiles arched an eyebrow, but settled against Chris. He poked Chris though after a moment. “Is that the liquor loosening you up?”

 

“He hasn’t had enough for that to happen. Trust me, I know.” Peter snorted.

 

Milo laughed at Peter’s remark, accidentally sending a gush of potatoes onto his plate.

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“You used to drink everyone under the table Hale, on purpose too.”

 

“Someone had to let you get a tolerance. Why else would my family let a few hunters spend the night stinking drunk in their guest rooms? We knew you couldn’t hurt us.”

 

“I’m so flattered.”

 

“Soooo…” Stiles glanced between the three men. “Went to school together?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Peter played with Stiles’ hair. “You’re the one who told your father about Milo.”

 

Stiles tried to look offended. “Wh-what? Me? How would I know?”

 

“Obviously you didn’t silly boy, but you asked your father about any friends Chris had in school that wasn’t me.”

 

“Where have you been living?” Chris turned the conversation back to Milo.

 

Chris seemed at ease, which Stiles was glad for, it didn’t happen a lot.

 

“Colorado, mostly.” Milo set his plate down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Peter grimaced. “Sorry, force of habit. Live on my own.”

 

“You should text Chris…”

 

“Stiles,” Chris said slowly. “Are you suggesting I’m lonely?”

 

Stiles flinched. “No, but you don’t really have anyone as a friend other than Peter.”

 

Chris glanced at Milo. “As nice as it is to see Milo again, I think I want to focus on you and Peter before reaching out to friends.”

 

“Friends that will still talk to you after they learn who you’re dating you mean.” Stiles fiddled with a button on his shirt, unconsciously flexing his hand to pull at the stitches. “Has to be hard enough for them to know you’re dating a werewolf, but the son of a sheriff too…” Stiles shook his head.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Stiles’ head snapped up as he heard Scott.

 

“You’re dating-you’re with Argent too?”

 

“Um…” Stiles’ face flushed hard. “Yeah.”

 

“That explains a few things,” Liam muttered, still eating.

 

Peter glanced at Derek, who was by the front door. His face was impassive.

 

Peter sighed and went to talk to Derek.

 

Stiles leaned against Chris as Peter left, not wanting to be left without support to talk to Scott about this.

 

“He’s got good taste at least,” Lydia said and made Parrish almost choke on his drink from where he sat in the arm chair Noah had been earlier.

 

Scott turned to face Stiles. “He’s your dad’s age.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He’s…” Scott made brief eye contact with Chris. “Allison’s dad.”

 

“I know. But that’s not the point.”

 

“Not…? Stiles, it’s just…”

 

“What? Weird? We’re just dating, not married, Scott.”

 

Scott made a face at that comment.

 

“And you can’t judge since you’re dating Malia. Who I dated once.”

 

“Hey, don’t bring me into this. I don’t care what you’re doing as long as no one hurts you.”

 

Milo chuckled. “I like her.”

 

“We’ve all dated other people, it happens.” Malia shrugged. “I considered dating Kira once you know.”

 

“Wh-“ Scott turned to her. “You did?”

 

“Yeah. But you guys were already together so I wasn’t going to mess it up.”

 

Scott turned back to Stiles, still processing what Malia had said.

 

“Shouldn’t you care more about if they have my best interests in mind?”

 

“I do care.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “Not enough. If they were our age, would you still get weirded out? No. And you wouldn’t have cared if I was with one or the other…”

 

“Shouldn’t they be with someone their age?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

Milo leaned forward, to start eating again. “Hey kid. I think you should be happy your friend found not one, but two people who care about him and think the world of him and aren’t his parents. Just because they’re older doesn’t mean a thing. Let them be happy and stop caring so much, it’s not you who’s dating them.”

 

Scott stared, open mouthed, then closed it, eyes glowing a little.

 

Stiles laughed, leaning against Chris.

 

Scott got up.

 

“Wait, Scott, don’t leave,” Stiles attempted to say in between giggles.

 

Scott paused.

 

“If a hunter can see the potential, can you at least let me give this a shot? If it doesn’t work out, I’ll text ASAP so you can say I told you so.”

 

Scott sighed. “Fine,” he said slowly.

 

Stiles nodded. “Good, now plant your butt and tell me all about vet college.”

 

Scott chuckled and sat down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, when it was dark and the leftovers had been sent home mostly with the kids because there was no way Peter was eating all of it on his own, the only ones left were Theo, Liam, Milo and Noah.

 

Noah was standing in the open doorway though. “Are you coming home tonight?”

 

Stiles glanced between Peter, who was sitting in the farthest armchair and reading a pretentious book and Chris, who Stiles was still cuddling with. “Um, we’ll see?”

 

“Alright, I’ll keep the garage light on in case you come back.”

 

“Bye dad!”

 

Noah waved and left.

 

“Can we finally go?” Liam was slumped in his chair, one leg sticking out along the floor.

 

Stiles turned to him and Theo.

 

“I’m his ride.” Theo grinned as Liam glared at him. Theo got up and went over to Stiles.

 

They stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Stiles asked softly.

 

Liam was pulling a jacket on and paused. “Tell who what?"

 

“He’s scared. I can hear his heart.” Peter turned a page, his feet propped up on a stool.

 

“If I look over there and you have tiny reading glasses I’m going to break them.”

 

“Stiles.” Chris jabbed Stiles in the side.

 

Stiles wriggled. “Do you want me to and save you the shame of saying it yourself?”

 

Liam came over to Theo’s side.

 

Stiles tilted his head. “Theo likes you,” he said after a long moment.

 

“What?”

 

Theo blushed.

 

“And he already knew that I was with Chris and Peter.”

 

“You asshole, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Because-“ Theo huffed and turned to Liam.

 

“If you’re going to fight, or kiss, whichever, perhaps do it outside?” Peter set his book down.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Theo turned and walked towards the door, pulling Liam along.

 

Liam pulled his arm free of Theo’s grip. “You’re explaining in the car.”

 

Theo chuckled. “Sure.” His smile stayed as they left.

 

Peter got up to make sure the chairs were pushed in.

 

Milo got up with a grunt and helped fix the cushions on the other lounge.

 

Stiles refused to move from Chris’s warmth.

 

Chris got up and Stiles whined.

 

“Come on.” Chris dragged Stiles to his feet and patted his butt. “The faster we do this, the faster we can go to bed.”

 

Stiles’ eyes lit up because Peter’s sheets were silk.

 

Once everything was straightened up, Milo gave Chris a hug. “See you around Argent. Keep in touch. Call me if you need help, or…someone needs a talking to.”

 

Chris laughed. “I’ll try.”

 

Milo smiled and nodded at Peter. “Have fun Hale.”

 

The door had barely clicked shut when Peter was plastered against Stiles’ back.

 

Stiles laughed. “If you missed me, you could have stop playing host at any time.”

 

Peter grumbled, but didn’t let go of Stiles.

 

Chris put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “How did Derek handle it? I saw him walk off…”

 

Peter sighed. “I think he was more surprised than anything. He doesn’t have an issue with us dating. But I think he had a crush on Stiles and-“

 

“You shattered his hopes and dreams,”  Stiles interrupted.

 

Peter picked Stiles up and tossed him over his shoulder. “He was hurt, yes. He’ll need a little time, but I think he’ll come around.”

 

“Can we go to bed now?” Stiles grabbed at Peter’s ass.

 

“You like my sheets a little too much dear.”

 

“They’re nice,” Stiles whined.

 

Chris chuckled. “You’re spoiling him.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and walked to the hall by the front door that led to the bedroom on the right.

 

Chris flicked on the light and watched Peter deposit Stiles onto the king-sized bed.

 

Stiles let out a grunt, but then sat up to take his shoes off.

 

Chris sat on corner at the foot of the bed to take off his boots.

 

Stiles wriggled out of his pants, kicking them off and then unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could. Once he was in his boxers he wormed under the covers and chuckled. He stretched, feeling the cool sheets under his body.

 

A moment later Peter joined Stiles, completely naked.

 

They smiled at each other.

 

“You didn’t get a chance to tell me about school.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I think school can wait.”

 

Chris pulled the covers back, also in his boxers and pushed Stiles over towards Peter.

 

“Hey, there’s enough room for all of us.” Stiles didn't seem bothered by being that much closer to Peter.

 

Peter pulled Stiles closer. “It just means I get you first.”

 

Stiles blushed.

 

Peter chuckled and kissed Stiles.

 

Chris moved to Stiles’ back and ran his hands over Stiles’ nipples.

 

Stiles squirmed. “The next time anyone says you’re too old for me they’re going to get an earful of how amazing at sex you are.”

 

Peter laughed. “You don’t have to defend our honors dear.”

 

“I’m sure at this point they’ll either accept it or not.”

 

Stiles turned to Chris. “You’re right.”

 

Peter kissed down Stiles’ chest. “Let’s not worry about that now. I’ve been waiting all day to have you.”

 

Chris’s chuckle rumbled in Stiles’ ear.

 

Stiles shivered and wrapped his limbs around Peter.

 

Peter pulled Chris closer and kissed him.

 

Chris then sat back as Peter continued to rain kisses down on Stiles.

 

“Aren’t you…Peter…” Stiles pushed at Peter’s head a little.

 

Stiles blinked at Chris. “Don’t you want to get in me?”

 

Chris shook his head. “Not right now. Later. Peter can go first.”

 

Stiles flushed hard and Peter chuckled.

 

“You keep us on our toes darling, it’s a good thing.”

 

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll be ready for a second round after you tire Peter out.”

 

Stiles rocked against Peter.

 

“Nothing?” Peter nipped at Stiles’ ear.

 

“Maybe I’m not going to admit how right you are,” Stiles muttered.

 

Peter laughed. “You love it.” He slid his hand to pull at the hem of Stiles’ boxers, easing them off his hips. “That’s better.” Peter kissed Stiles as they rocked against each other. Peter was already hard. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

 

Stiles gasped and let out a breathless sound, he nodded.

 

“Stay still.” Peter pushed Stiles onto his back and moved down his spread legs to lick at his entrance.

 

Stiles curled his hands into the sheets, his eyes flicked to Chris.

 

Chris was lazily stroking himself. “Is that why you like Peter’s sheets?”

 

Stiles grinned. “Maybe.” He gave a small cry and glanced down at Peter whose eyes were neon blue. “I-I’m not ignoring you.”

 

Peter rumbled something in his chest.

 

Chris moved to Peter’s side and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

 

Peter whined.

 

Stiles squirmed.

 

“Calm down, you want to do this. Don’t hurt him.”

 

Peter licked Stiles and went back to eating him out.

 

Stiles moaned and bucked his hips.

 

Chris let his hands roam around Peter’s body.

 

Peter continued, then turned to nip at Stiles’ thigh.

 

Stiles hissed. He wrapped his ankles around Peter’s neck.

 

Peter hummed and let his drool seep into his stubble.

 

After a few moments Stiles gasped and panted. “O-ok. I’ll come if you keep that up.”

 

Peter pulled back, grinning.

 

Chris nipped at Peter’s ear. “Stiles, do you want to ride Peter?”

 

“Fuck. Sure.”

 

Peter chuckled. “That horny?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure you’re open enough for this?” Peter nuzzled Stiles, dragging his stubble along Stiles' thighs and hole.

 

Stiles shivered. “You’ll go slow, right?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

Chris moved away again and watched Peter sit on his heels, bringing Stiles into his lap.

 

Stiles felt Peter’s cock nudge his entrance and slowly inch in.

 

Stiles held onto Peter’s shoulders and groaned as he was breached.

 

“You’re perfect. Keep still darling.” Peter kept inching in and soon the head of his cock was inside Stiles.

 

Stiles whined.

 

“You were the one who asked for this dear.”

 

Stiles huffed. He panted and wiggled as Peter took his time getting inside him.

 

Finally, he was in and Stiles rolled his hips.

 

Peter groaned. “You feel amazing.”

 

“Fuck me.” Stiles’ doe eyes were blown wide and he pushed against Peter.

 

“Take what you want sweetheart.” Stiles moaned and whined, biting his lip as he moved up and down on Peter’s cock.

 

Peter moaned and held Stiles’ hips.

 

Soon Stiles was covered in sweat and he wriggled. “C-can I come?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles gasped and came, painting Peter’s stomach.

 

Peter moved and laid Stiles on his back, thrusting for a few moments and then coming.

 

Stiles sighed and turned, wiping some sweat into Peter’s bed.

 

Peter rumbled and stared at Stiles.

 

“You love smelling me.” Stiles turned to Chris. “You need to come too.”

 

Chris leaned back. “I wouldn’t mind if you two jerked me off.”

 

Stiles moved and watched Peter go to Chris’s other side.

 

Chris and Peter kissed, and Stiles wrapped a hand around Chris’s cock.

 

Peter nuzzled Chris, stroking with Stiles.

 

“You know, I liked Milo,” Stiles said as he worked Chris's cock.

 

“Now isn’t the time darling.”

 

Stiles laughed.

 

“I don’t think Chris wants to hear about his friend while we’re doing this.”

 

Chris pulled Stiles close and kissed him.

 

“I’m just trying to get a reaction out of him. It’s so hard to tell sometimes.”

 

Chris snorted, breathing faster.

 

“Well I know how to fix that.” Peter grinned and whispered in Chris’s ear.

 

Chris groaned, bucking his hips, his cock spit out quite a bit of pre-come.

 

Chris panted, clutching Peter as he kept whispering.

 

“Twist your hand the opposite way,” Peter told Stiles, pressing a kiss to Chris's cheek.

 

Stiles did so, and Chris groaned.

 

“That’s it, just like that.” Peter smiled.

 

Chris closed his eyes.

 

“We’ve got you, just let go.”

 

Chris swallowed hard with a click and bucked his hips against the two hands.

 

After a few moments, Chris gasped and moaned, coming over Peter and Stiles’ hands.

 

Chris opened his eyes and huffed out a breath as he started to come down.

 

Peter licked Chris’s come off his hand. He got up to go get a washcloth from his walk-in bathroom.

 

Stiles rubbed Chris’s come into his belly. “Now I smell like both of you.”

 

Chris chuckled. “You just love driving Peter wild.”

 

Stiles grinned. “Any chance I can get.” Stiles snuggled up to Chris’s side. “You don’t mind about Milo, do you?”

 

Chris shook his head. “He helped the others see there’s nothing wrong with what we have going on.”

 

Stiles nodded.

 

Peter came back, having cleaned his stomach off and cleaned up the rest of Chris’s come.

 

Stiles gave Peter a sleepy smile and wiggled.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, he could smell his come on the sheets under Stiles. “I’ll wash them later.” He got on Stiles’ other side, pressing him up against Chris even more.

 

Peter pulled the covers up around their legs.

 

“I’m happy with you two,” Stiles muttered, eyes closing.

 

Peter kissed his head. “We’re happy with you as well.”

 

“Hopefully next Thanksgiving won’t be as crazy.”

 

Chris chuckled. “If Milo comes back, I doubt it. He has some stories…”

 

Peter reached to jab Chris. “Let’s just sleep. I only want to think about Stiles till he goes back to school.”

 

Chris smirked and closed his eyes.

 

Peter smiled and made a pleased rumble and closed his eyes, hand around Stiles’ waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I don't know how to link)


End file.
